


conversation

by orphan_account



Series: abandoned works [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, High School, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "At least you didn't get hit in the eye with a milk carton.""Your giant head was in the way. You only have yourself to blame for that."
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: abandoned works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839676
Kudos: 2





	conversation

"Who do you think started it?"  
"Well it was certainly not my fault."  
"I didn't say that."  
"You know what I mean."

"None of this would've happened had you not opened your mouth."  
"Wait. Are you saying I'm to blame?"  
"Not at all."  
"Come on, you threw first!"  
"But that doesn't mean it was me who started it."

"At least you didn't get hit in the eye with a milk carton."  
"Your giant head was in the way. You only have yourself to blame for that."  
"Of course."

"What a better way to spend the afternoon."  
"Honestly?"  
"I'm joking. I've got more important things to do than be here, I could be studying. I can't believe I got dragged into this with you."  
It could be worse, you could have a ugly face and be named dib. oh wait.  
Very funny.  
are you insulted?  
Not really. I could care less what an alien freak like you thinks about me

"Humans are sadistic."  
"what gives you that idea?"  
"Our punishment. the teacher seems to take pleasure in watching us suffer."  
"Now your being dramatic."  
"Do you enjoy pain?"  
"Well I see you every day."  
"I don't think I understand that answer."

"That's disgusting."  
"yeah well, get used to it. this whole room, we've got to clean it all."  
"Boring. Couldn't we just leave?"  
"not really?"  
"There's no one watching us."  
"Yeah, well there's cameras right outside."  
"So no problem then."  
"you aren't leaving me here alone."


End file.
